


With Great Power

by dlj60



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Male Frisk, Male Protagonist, POV First Person, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlj60/pseuds/dlj60
Summary: You are Ion, Ebott's resident superhero. It's your job to keep the city safe, though you do get some help from time to time.It gets pretty difficult sometimes, especially since you have to hide it from your friends, family, and boyfriend. Still though, somebody's gotta do it.Your archenemy, Queen Raven, has escaped prison once again and this time she plans on bringing you down and taking over the city.You won't let that happen.You just have to make sure no one finds out about your secret life in the process.





	With Great Power

**Author's Note:**

> AGH!
> 
> Okay, I know. I have other stories in the making, but I haven't forgotten them and they'll get their turns too.
> 
> But damn it, I had this idea in my head and, thus, this story was born!
> 
> Read it. Like it. Love it.
> 
> Or don't. Whatever.

"You guys? Again? Don't you get tired of going to jail?"

"Crap! It's Ion!"

That's right. Ion. That's me. Or, my superhero name. My real name is Y/N L/N.

You heard right. Superhero. There's lots of them running about these days. I'm the one that keeps Ebott safe.

I didn't always have my powers, of course. A freak accident at the lab I work at is what gave them to me.

I know, I know. Cliché, right? Hey, it's not like I chose for it to happen that way. Anyway, I've been a superhero for a good while and it took a long time to get my name out there when I first started out.

Nowadays, if anyone sees me flying through the sky, they're like, "Oh my gosh, it's Ion!"

Of course, there are some people that don't like me, even after all this time, but oh well.

Anyway, back to these idiots. 

The Ebott Doggs. A bunch of lowlife bank robbers and carjackers. I think this might be the tenth time I've dealt with them.

"Yeah, it's Ion. So what? We've dealt with him before!"

That genius there is the boss of the Ebott Doggs, Frank Bascadillo. Or The Big Dogg, as he likes to call himself.

I roll my eyes. "You say that as if you've actually beaten me before, Frank. If I remember correctly, you lost the other nine times. I've been keeping score. And why the same bank over and over again? Jeez, it's like you want to lose."

"It's The Big Dogg to you, hero! And you got lucky, that's all! It'll be different this time!"

"Oh, really? How so?"

Frank grins a wide, wicked grin. "We brought some backup this time." He lets out a loud whistle. Seconds later, loud, thundering are approaching the bank.

Frank and his boys part and scatter. The doors to the bank slam open, the with which they're opened almost breaking them off their hinges.

"Oh, crap." 

"Hehehehe. That's right, Ion," comes a deep, rumbling voice from the hulking mass standing in the doorway. "It's me. Happy to see me again?"

"Brick." Yeah, not the most creative villain name, but he came up with it himself apparently.

It kinda makes since though. He hits like a brick wall. He's as smart as one, too.

"That's right. Brick is back!"

"And you joined up with the Doggs? Wow, desperate for friends much?"

"Funny," Brick sneers. He stomps the rest of the way into the bank, stepping right up to where I am. He towers over me, like a brick wall, trying to intimidate me. "These little pups own me fer helpin' 'em break outta the clink. I'm working with 'em until this thing is over. They owe me part of whatever they take fer me helpin' 'em."

"Sorry, big guy, but I don't think any of you are gonna get what you came for."

Brick grins. So wide, in fact, that it reaches his ears.

"Oh yeah?" he says. Suddenly, he's grabbing me and has me in a tight grip. He squeezes slightly. "I'd like to see you stop me this time."

"Well," I say, "since you asked so nicely." He's not prepared for the beam of energy I shoot out of my eyes. It startles him enough to allow me to squeeze out of his grasp. 

"Honestly, Brick," I say as I float up out of his reach, "you really should've seen that coming."

He grimaces so hard, his face almost seems to distort. "What are you dumb Doggs waitin' fer?" He turns to look at them while pointing at me. "Shoot that bastard!"

"Hey, you're not in charge!" Frank snaps back. "Come on, Doggs! Shot that bastard!"

The Doggs open fire. The people in the bank let out a scream. 

Gotta take this outside before someone gets hurt.

"Didn't your mothers ever tell you not to play around indoors?" I mockingly scold. "I'll have to do something about that."

The Doggs are startled as they're suddenly lifted of the ground.

Good ol' telekinesis. 

"Why don't you come too, Brick?" I use my telekinesis and lift Brick up too. I float outside, telekinesis holding the scum.

I slam the Doggs up against a streetlight and use a nearby banner to keep them tied to it.

"You boys need a time out. Stay here and wait for the nice police officers, okay?" 

They squirm and struggle to free themselves as I turn my attention back to Brick. 

"Now, Brick," I say, "you can be nice and surrender or you can try to beat me and fail. Again."

Brick sneers at me before breaking out of my telekinetic hold, something I didn't even know he could do, and swipes at me with a big, meaty hand.

I glide out of his reach.

"Okay," I say. "Guess we're going for option two."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the superhero name sucks. First thing I thought of and I thought it was pretty good.
> 
> Comments. Leave them. Please.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Or don't. Whatever.


End file.
